Is It Incest If You're a Robot?
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Classic. Don't read if you aren't old enough. Contains lemon. Rock is in love with Roll. Roll is in love with Rock. Will one embarrassing accident reaveal their true desires? Forever incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

Is it Incest if you're a Robot?

A Rock and Roll sex fic

(Disclaimer I don't own the Megaman franchise. Capcom does. Though they would never try this pairing in a hundred years. (I'm surprised noone else has. I've seen weirder pairings. ((Ben 10 section)) ) )

Author's note: I'm attempting to write another Megaman fanfiction, which has no connection to this one in any shape or form. This one takes place in the Classic Megaman timeline. It's my first Lemon, so go easy on me. Also, if your wondering, yes this takes place after Rock became Megaman, but in his home, outside of his armor, he is still referred to as Rock. It probably takes place sometime after Megaman VI.

Rock lay in his bed, just staring at the metal ceiling. Sleep was late in coming for him tonight. He just couldn't shut down, and he knew exactly why. His mind kept flashing back to what he had seen only a short while ago.

Flashback:

Rock had finished polishing his artificially crafted teeth and after washing his face with a light acidic wash he left the bathroom and headed for his bed. Unfortunately, he hadn't looked before running out of the bathroom and didn't see his sister was coming down the hall to take care of her hygienic needs. The two crashed right into one another.

Hearing her angelic young voice cry out in light pain, Rock knew whom he had bumped into. He sat up quickly, and said, "Gomen-nasai Nee-chan, I wasn't looking when I came out. Dai…jou…bu?" His apology slowed as he realized what he was seeing before him.

Roll was on the floor, tending to a small bump on her head. She had been wearing a simple pink nightshirt, which, during the fall, had been blown up around her waist, revealing a pair of lacy white panties. Rock was awestruck. He had never seen a cuter sight. Yes, cute was how his mind described it in that instant. This definition was quickly followed and replaced with 'Awkward' as he averted his gaze.

Roll propped herself up and laughed in her own soft way. "Daijoubu Nii-san. Just bumped my head a bit." Then she noticed his blushing face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Then she looked down and saw that her nightie was up around her waist, her panties in full view. In embarrassment, the blushing robot girl quickly pulled down her nightie. "G-gomen-nasai Nii-san."

Rock couldn't think straight. He looked back at Roll, and immediately his gaze shifted to her nether regions. Even though they were covered up, the image of those adorable white panties stuck in his mind. Not knowing what else to do. Rock made a break for his room, leaving a concerned Roll in his wake.

End Flashback:

Now poor Rock was in his room, the gears in his head, both metaphorical and literal, turning like crazy. He tried erasing the image from his memory banks several times, but it always seemed to find its way into a new file or a slot of disc space, (Or in human terms, he tried to tune out the image of Roll and her panties, but was having no luck.) Rock was irritated at the non-compliance of his own mind. It was even starting to bring up other perverse images of Roll, most fabricated by his subconscious drive. (Or in human terms, he was having dirty thoughts about his sister unintentionally.)

Eventually, he realized it was pointless to fight it and let the images stream through his mind unchecked. There was little point in denying it. He'd known it for years, right when he first met the little female android. Rock was in love with his own sister. It was something he had no control over. He couldn't help falling prey to the stereotypical 'love at first sight,' routine. It wasn't hard to see why though. Roll was quite a beauty, with her flawless pale skin, flowing blond hair, and those big blue eyes. If he hadn't already fallen for all her other physical traits, those beautiful blue eyes would have hooked him immediately. He had pushed these emotions aside at first, his morality circuit conflicting with his emotional circuits. (OIHT, his morals were at odds with his emotions.) But it was getting harder all the time. The years they had been around each other, sharing their lives and adventures, made Rock love her all the more.

He shook his head in frustration, a last vain attempt to rid his mind of the images that haunted him. _What am I supposed to do?_ He thought. _Walk up to her and tell her I love her, clear out of the blue? I'm her Onii-san for God's sake! She'd think I was a perverted freak! And what about Light-sensei? If he knew, he'd think there was something wrong with me and fuck around with my brain till I didn't love Roll any more. It's not that I WANT to love her, but I also, for some nutty reason, don't want to not love her._ Rock pondered his own thoughts for a second. _Maybe something is wrong with me._

As he contemplated his sanity, a knock came on the metal door of his room. Rock sat up went to the door. With a mechanical hiss, it opened, and who should be on the other side but Roll. Her once lightly toned skin was burning red as she kept her eyes to the floor. Rock could also sense that a blush was forming on his own face.

"Hello, Nii-san." She said.

"Hey."

Rock stepped aside as she walked in. Her night-shirt flowed about her gracefully as she walked through-out the room. She motioned toward the bed as if asking to sit down.

"Sit," Rock replied.

Roll took a seat and he soon followed. The two sat there for some time, not saying a word. Rock tried to avoid it, but couldn't help looking at her. His eyes wandered the body that the night-shirt (and little else) covered. Finally, he came to her face. Her gorgeous, softly rounded, adorable little face that a boy couldn't help but fall in love with. And her eyes… wait, eyes?

_Oh, shit! She was looking. She must have seen me ogling her. Oh, man! I am in deep shit. Better say something!_ Rock quickly averted his gaze and stammered, "G-go…"

"Gomen-nasai!" Roll said before he could finish.

"N-nani?" Replied an astonished Rock. "Why are you sorry? It's my fault."

"No," She said. "I should have been paying attention, and I shouldn't walk around in my nightie like that. I'm so embarrassed." Then the poor girl began to sob synthetic tears. "You must have been so put off, seeing me like that. I'm such an idiot."

As her sobs evolved into full-blown crying, Rock did the only thing he could. He threw his arms about her and embraced her. It wasn't a passionate embrace, like what he wanted to give her. It was a simple hug, the kind a good brother was supposed to give his sister when she needed comfort. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was right.

"It's okay," he cooed to her. "It's okay, don't cry. I wasn't put off. It was an accident."

"B-but," she stammered, "When you saw… you know… the way you acted…"

Rock pulled her chin up so she could look at him. "I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure how to react. It's not like I see… that kind of thing… every day."

Roll wiped some of her tears. She turned away from Rock and pulled her arms close to her chest in embarrassment. "I feel like such a fool."

Rock leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse at her face. "Why is that?"

"Because… because, when it happened… deep down I hoped… that you liked it."

Rock felt as if his face was now in permanent shock mode. He couldn't process what she had just said.

"I'm such a freak!" She said trembling. "I can't believe I admitted that. I should just leave."

Roll stood up and tried to walk out of the room. Thinking faster than he thought his processor possible, Rock jumped off the bed and caught her shoulder, flipping her around to face him. Before either of them could speak or think, Rock had pressed his lips into hers. For the first three or four seconds, Rock feared he had made a fool of himself, but when Roll threw her arms around his neck and pulled them closer together his fears were nullified. Rock wrapped his arms about her waist. Their bodies were fully pressed together as they made out.

Roll felt her mechanical heart beat madly. She couldn't believe all this was actually happening. She had dreamed of this moment for the longest time. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and eagerly let it in. Their tongues twisted happily around one another causing both androids to moan in pleasure.

After what felt like an eternity, (though their internal clocks told them it had been less than three minutes) the two finally pulled away from their kissing and looked one another in the eye. A happy/dazed smile graced both of their faces.

Staring deep into those clear-blue orbs, Rock said the one thing he wanted to say all evening, "I love you, Roll-chan."

The instant she heard this, Roll's eyes started to tear up again and her smile grew wider. "Oh, Rock!" she said, hugging him closer so her face was on his chest. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

Rock held the mechanical girl tenderly as tears stained his PJ shirt. "Perhaps not, but I could take a wild guess."

"I've loved you," she continued sobbingly, "for so long. I love you (sniff) so much, it hurts. I knew we couldn't be, but I didn't care. I just kept hoping and praying that you felt the same way."

"Ah, Roll," Rock replied softly, "How could I not? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Roll looked up at that statement, slightly surprised. She had been called pretty and cute and other small niceties before, but she was hard pressed to remember being called beautiful, let alone most beautiful. "Even more beautiful than Kalinka?" She asked, recalling the strong crush he had had on the lovely young Russian girl after Wily's fourth attack.

Rock smiled wide at the blond machine and replied with absolute honesty and certainty, "You are far more beautiful than her."

Roll's smile returned and she quickly pulled in for another round of passionate kissing. This time Rock brought his hands into play, slowly massaging her sides and back. Rock took his right hand and ran it through the soft artificial locks of Roll's hair. Rock then released Roll's lips and began trailing kisses all around her neck, stopping to make small hickeys here and there. Roll grasped his dark black hair as he kissed the exposed areas of her neck. Suddenly, she squealed in surprise. Rock's left hand had "accidentally" found its way to her small perky butt and given it a friendly squeeze.

Roll pulled away, leaving Rock afraid he had screwed up. But her response and smiling face would leave that fear in the dust. "Ooh, Rock," she said, in a tone Rock would almost classify as seductive. "If we're going to have that kind of fun, we better lock the door."

Hearing that (in a definite seductive tone), Rock began contemplating all the ramifications of what Roll had just suggested (or what he thought she was suggesting). Most of the excuses people gave to not do that sort of thing didn't really apply to them. Roll couldn't get pregnant and they couldn't catch a disease because they were robots. Robots also couldn't legally marry so waiting for marriage was pointless. As for their being considered siblings, if they were willing to go this far against family law, they might as well go full-tilt into the taboo. He could only find three reasons why they shouldn't do this; First: Though in reality much younger, Rock and Roll were physically and mentally only young teenagers; Second: If the Light-sensei found out during an examination that Roll wasn't a virgin anymore, questions would be asked and answers would have to be given; Third: Could he even have sex with Roll? He knew that his… anatomy…was fully functioning and assumed that her's was too. Finally, he had to ask, "Is that really what you want?"

"Let me guess," She replied, rolling her cute blue eyes. "Your over-analyzing superhero mind is running through all the ways this could screw up, right?"

Rock's gaze wandered in embarrassment. "Guilty."

Roll shook her head amused. "Well my supercomputer brain has been running the same computations, and I've made these decisions based on what I assume was both of our results."

Rock's attention was fully on her at this moment.

"First," she said. "We aren't going to get any older, unless Light-sensei upgrades us or something. Besides, doing _it_ now might be kind of kinky."

That rather bold statement made Rock blush slightly at his own thoughts.

"Second, if he ever did find out, so what? If he really cares about us he should understand our feelings and accept them. If he doesn't, we can always go live with Blues Nii-san. I'm sure he has spare room."

Rock nodded in agreement. Light-sensei was kind and understanding. And even if he rejected them, there were places they could go where they would be accepted. He felt foolish fearing such a thing.

"And finally, are we even able to have sex?" She paused.

"Are we?" Rock asked with more hoping than he intended.

"Well," she replied, "Let me put it this way." Then she leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I am fully functional, compatible…" she then licked his earlobe, earning an aroused moan. "…and willing. And if that's what I think it is poking at my stomach, so are you."

Rock then realized that Roll's little seduction had caused an erection, and she had noticed it. But Rock was still too stunned by Roll's sexy actions to worry about that.

"So," Roll continued, "now do you want to give _it_ a shot?"

Without saying a word, Rock released Roll and ran to the door to lock it up.

Roll giggled slightly as the boy android rushed to lock his door. "I'll take that as a yes," she said as she pulled off her nightie.

When Rock finished with the door, he turned back around. What he saw nearly made his eye circuits blow out. In front of him was Roll, almost completely naked save that same pair of lacy white panties from before. Rock's eyes wandered her flawless pale skin. She didn't have much of a figure, but she was pleasantly slim. His gaze lingered at her chest for a moment. Her small breasts barely stood out from her torso, but Rock still thought she was a sight. Then he looked her face. A soft smile adorned her lips and her eyes glimmered with a strong longing.

Roll blushed slightly at his staring but let him have full view of her young body. Then she held out her arms and said, "Take me Rock-kun. Tonight, I'm all yours."

Rock needed no further invitation. He quickly threw off his bed shirt, revealing his lightly muscled torso, and embraced her. He lined kisses across the left side of her neck, then up to her cheek, then he slowly made his way to her lips. He pecked her on the mouth several times before stopping and pressing their lips fully together.

Roll broke off for an instant, panting slightly. "Rock-kun," she said. "Squeeze my ass again. Squeeze it good and hard."

Roll moaned loudly as Rock complied, taking her rear in his hands firmly. They kissed again briefly, as Rock broke off and began to move down, kissing her chin, neck, collarbone, and chest. Rock released Roll's rear as he reached her small breasts. He licked her left tit and massaged the right one, earning louder moans from his lover. Rock sucked hard on her tit, nearly fitting the entire left mound into his mouth. As he continued this on her other breast, one of his hands slid down her body until it reached the gap between her legs. Roll squealed again as Rock's hand slowly massaged her privet area through her panties. She moaned loudly from the immense pleasure Rock gave her.

"Rock!" She screamed. "You're so good! I love this!"

Hearing her approval Rock decided to get more daring. Tearing himself away from her breasts, Rock brought himself down parallel to her pelvic area. He looked up at her, as if asking for approval. Roll saw this and nodded, eagerly awaiting what was coming next.

Rock leaned in closer to her. He could see that her panties were already wet from his earlier ministrations. Before he continued, he felt oddly obliged to say, "Did anyone ever tell you, you have the cutest panties?"

"You'd be the first," she said, holding back her anticipation.

"Well, you do."

Rock moved in. He ran his tongue along the wet area, licking right through the fabric, tasting her artificial moisture. It tasted good to him. Roll sighed hoarsely at this action, and again when he repeated. Rock licked her several times, sending pleasure through his love's body. Each soft sound she made sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling them apart slightly more. Luckily they were by Rock's bed as Roll lost balance and had to sit down. With room available, Rock pressed his head into her pelvic area, his mouth surrounding her pleasure center. Roll nearly screamed at this action. The pleasant sensations she got from this made her feel as if she'd black out. Rock's tongue licked about as he sucked on her privet area through the panties. Her moans gave him a euphoric feeling all over.

Roll felt something build inside herself, but she wasn't ready yet. There was something she wanted to do before that. "Rock… stop!" she ordered through her moaning.

Rock pulled away. He waited for her to say what she wanted.

Roll waited until she came down from her high. She was sweating severely and felt warm all over. Once her pleasure settled, she continued, "I want to do you too."

Rock laid on his back as Roll straddled his chest. She pulled off his boxers, releasing his erection. Roll was shocked at the size of it.

"Wow, Light-sensei really knows how to build'em." She said.

Slowly, Roll began to stroke him. Rock shuddered under her touch. Roll listened to his heavy breathing, happy that she finally was able to return the favor. Slowly she leaned down, rubbing herself against him as she did, until both their heads were aligned with their privet areas. Giving a few final strokes, Roll pushed herself up over the rod and licked the tip. She ran her tongue all around it, before dropping down and taking his rod into her mouth.

Rock groaned at her pleasing actions. He couldn't believe she was sucking him off like this. _She's almost too good, I don't know how long this'll last. Better give it to her too._

As Roll continued to suck his rod and rub the part she couldn't fit into her tiny mouth, she felt Rock pull her legs apart. Rock pulled her as close to his face as possible. With two fingers he pulled aside the lower part of Roll's extremely moist panties, revealing her lovely young pussy. Without hesitation, Rock resumed his previous act of licking her maidenhood. Feeling excited from the direct contact, Roll bobbed her head faster on Rock's rod. Rock sucked and licked her vigorously, eventually pushing his tongue inside her. Roll moaned right on his manhood and continued with more energy. Rock licked about inside her delicious pussy.

They felt themselves growing closer to their climaxes. Roll sucked him deep into her throat, while Rock pushed in two fingers to aid his tongue. Rock pulled his face out of her as a wave of pleasure pulsated through him. He opened his eyes and noticed the tiny bud that protruded from her lower lips. Without hesitation, he moved in and licked her clit. This action sent her over the edge, and her artificial juices flowed over his face. Soon he also climaxed. Roll sucked down all of his cum, then pulled off once he finished.

Roll got off of Rock and laid next to him on her back, the two of them panting and sweaty from their actions. Once he calmed down, Rock grabbed his shirt and wiped Roll's juices off his face. He then looked down at his lover, laying on the floor seductively.

"Rock-kun," she said.

"Yes Roll-chan?"

Then she spread her legs wide. "Make love to me."

_Geez,_ he thought._ All that and she still wants more._ He then noticed that her proposition had already gotten him hard again. _Well, who am I to argue?_

Rock got on his knees and grabbed the waistline of Roll's panties. Roll lifted her legs which helped Rock pull off her extremely wet panties. He tossed them to the side and looked down admiringly at the naked girl laying before him.

"You are so gorgeous," he said.

"You aren't too bad yourself," Roll replied.

Rock positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, hesitant.

Roll nodded. "Fuck me Rock-kun. Fuck me."

Rock nodded, surprised at her use of such language. He guided his dick over her pussy with his hand, and then pushed himself inside her. Roll, moaned as he penetrated her outer lips. He pushed in until he reached her barrier. Looking into her eyes, Rock leaned in and kissed her, just as he broke her hymen. Roll shrieked in pain into Rock's mouth. Rock released her lips and held her close until her pain faded. Once her pain went down, she shifted herself against him, letting him know to continue. Rock braced himself up on his arms and then began moving in and out of Roll. The motion sent pleasure throughout their bodies.

"Rock!" Roll shouted. "It feels so good! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Rock complied, increasing his pace. Loud moaning escaped their throats and artificial sweat glistened across their bodies. Rock's eyes opened. He saw Roll squirming about beneath him, her small tits bouncing with each thrust.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You want me to go in deeper?"

"Y-yes…"

Rock pulled out and rotated Roll onto her knees. He rubbed his rod against her sex before reentering her from behind. Roll moaned louder as his rod pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.

"My gosh! Rock it's so deep! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Roll screamed.

Rock pumped into her rapidly. He felt himself reaching the back of her sex and this contact made Roll moan louder. The two felt a familiar feeling building up inside them.

"Rock! I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

"I know. Me too." Rock replied.

He grabbed her chest and pulled her into a vertical position with him. The pistoning of their bodies kept going until they finally climaxed, screaming each other's name. Roll felt herself fill with both her's and Rock's juices and then felt them flow out. Rock felt their juices dripping from his lover's body and held her passionately.

"I love you," they said in unison. They laughed at this as they cuddled, Rock still inside Roll.

Rock then pulled out and carried Roll bridal style to his bed. Both of them really needed a recharge after their little bought of lovemaking. Luckily the bed had a second recharge extension incase Blues visited and needed a place to stay. (So far, the guest room was for human guests only. The lab wasn't too comfortable either.) Rock plugged the extension into Roll's neck after laying her down, then did the same for himself and laid down next to her. He pulled the blanket over them and pulled his already sleeping lover close to his chest. Roll sub-consciously snuggled up to Rock as he too finally entered sleep-mode.

And so they slept, awaiting whatever tomorrow brought.

Not the end. At least one more chapter of fun on the way. Review. It's my first lemon so go easy. I don't own Megaman!


	2. Chapter 2

Is it incest if you're a robot?

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own these characters. It's a lemon, so nobody underage should read it. (Like that's gonna stop anybody)

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Rock woke up feeling like something was different. It felt as if something had changed in his room, like something was there that hadn't been there before. Looking down and seeing the waves of silky blond hair just under his chin reminded Rock of exactly what had changed. He felt the subconscious shifting of his once sister, now lover as she lay still asleep in his arms. Smiling, he held her closer to him, as his hold had loosened over the course of the night. He kissed her lightly on the head, for no other reason but his love for her.

The previous night's events played out perfectly in his memory (he'd hope so for as much money as was put into it). The embarrassing incident outside the bathroom, the sleepless pondering, her arrival, the talking, the tears, the kiss, everything that came after (which reddened his face and widened his smile just to think about). Now here he was with the girl who haunted his fantasies, the person he'd loved forever sleeping peacefully in his arms, both of them completely naked. He remembered the passionate feelings and sensations they shared, how great it felt to make love to her. All his taboo fantasies and perverted daydreams paled in comparison to being with the real deal. Oh, how he loved her.

She began to stir. Her eyes opened drearily. She quickly noticed the lightly tanned and lightly muscled chest staring her in the face, then she remembered where she was and what she had done. She smiled happily as she looked up at his smiling face. "Good morning," she said in a dreary sing-song voice.

"Good morning to you, my chibi-angel," Rock replied.

Roll giggled. "That is so corny."

"I know," said Rock. "Comes with the whole superhero gimmick."

"Well," she continued, "at least you're my superhero."

Rock pulled her up so their faces were level and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke off, he smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as they kissed again.

Their tongues wrestled in their mouths as their hands wandered. Rock rubbed Roll's back and sides while she scanned his chest and stomach. Then, after a short trek over her spine, Rock's hands found themselves grasping her soft rear. She moaned and giggled into his mouth and lowered her hand to his rod to return the favor. Not surprisingly, it was already hard again.

"Wow," she said with mock surprise. "Doesn't take much to get you going."

Rock smiled wider. "It's only because I'm with you, Chibi-Angel-chan." He moved her hand away and then pulled her waist closer to his until their hips touched, his cock barely rubbing against her privet area.

"Mmm," said an aroused Roll. "If I had to guess, I'd say you want more of what I gave you last night."

"What about breakfast?" Rock asked half seriously, using what little rational thought he had left. If they wanted to keep Light-sensei in the dark, they couldn't veer from their routines.

"We still have over an hour before he wakes up." Then she liked his ear. "And I know we can do it faster than that."

Rock could barely take it and captured her lips in his mouth and kissed her readily. He pulled back and was about ready to push in when she broke off the kiss.

"Wait!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Rock asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Roll replied coyly. "It's just that… Well since we are… you know… in the sack… I thought it might be nice if we pulled the covers over our heads."

Rock's brow shifted in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know, just thought it'd be kind-of… cute, romantic. I don't know."

Rock, still confused but willing, smiled as he grabbed the covers, which at some point had ended up laying on their upper legs. "Your wish, Chibi-angel," he said as he drew them up, "is my command."

The sheets cast odd shadows across Roll's body, which Rock decided was actually quite cute. She was on her back as he loomed over her, admiring her naked form, which was darkened under the shading covers.

He aligned himself with her sex, "Ready Roll-chan?"

"Hai," Roll sighed happily as he pushed in his hardened rod. The pain wasn't as prominent as had been the night before, and the pleasure was there in spades. "Kimouji…"

Rock didn't hesitate to push in again, the moans of his lover urging him on. They slowly developed a rhythm and he continued to pump into her. Roll moved her hips in time with his own, maximizing their pleasure.

"Fuck me, anata…" she mumbled. "I love this. Give me more. Please Fuck me!"

"Hai," He said as his pace increased. He then got on his knees and lifted her hips, pumping into her faster and faster, her legs locking behind him.

Rock looked down at his chibi-angel. He loved watching her tiny breasts bounce with each thrust he gave. He loved her moaning, her mumbling the words "fuck me," over and over, and the way she rubbed her body and pinched her tits was a major turn on. He loved how her sex held him so tight in its grasp. He loved it all.

"Oh lord, I love you Chibi-angel-chan."

Rock dropped down and kissed her, then he turned them over so that she was on top. Taking her cue, Roll bounced up and down, Rock's rod sliding in and out. Rock eagerly grabbed her hips to aid her movement.

"Rock!" She cried out. "I'm so close."

"Me too," he replied, panting.

"Fuck me!" she cried. "Fuck me till I burst!"

They continued harder. As their pleasure neared bursting, Rock's hands jumped from her hips to her tiny bouncing breasts. He groped the small mounds, causing her to force down a scream of ecstasy. Roll reached her limit first, which quickly brought Rock to his. They cried each other's name as they came. She dropped down on him in exhaustion and found herself quickly wrapped up in her lover's arms.

After a few seconds of calming down, Roll, reluctantly, got up. She moaned lightly as her lover's sex slid from her own. She got up and unplugged herself from the bed. "Now," she said, "I'll go make breakfast." She pulled on her night shirt and picked up her panties, which she decided not to wear wet.

Rock watched as she unlocked the door to his room. He then got up, unplugged himself, then went up behind her and grabbed her lightly around the waist. He kissed her hair and she laughed lightly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. "But I have to make breakfast, otherwise Light-sensei might suspect something."

Rock's face became slightly sullen. He had been thinking about that all night, or at least until he entered sleep mode. In his contemplating he came to a decision, but decided to run it by Roll first. "Roll-chan?"

"Hmm?" she replied sweetly.

"I was thinking, maybe we should just tell him."

"Whaaa?!" She replied in shock. "I thought we agreed not to tell him."

He turned her around. "Look, I know it's scary, but I can't stand the thought of our love having to be a secret. I've held in my feelings for you for so long, now that I've let them out, I don't want to hide it anymore. If he excepts us, and I'm sure he will, then there's no problem."

"And if he doesn't?" she said sullenly.

"Then we'll leave," Rock replied without hesitation, "because I'd rather die then stop being able to love you."

Roll looked up at him. "I feel the same."

Rock smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go on, make breakfast. I'll be down in a minute."

Roll opened the door and gave Rock one last peck on the lips. She then exited into the hall and ran silently to her room to change.

After she left, Rock bowed his head. _Kami-sama, please let Light-sensei be understanding._

RXR

Rock put on some civilian clothes and went downstairs into the dining room/kitchen. He sat at the table and waited for the others to come down. Roll arrived shortly after in her usual red dress with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled quaintly at him and he smiled back as she went to work on breakfast. No words were said. The young lovers were too busy mentally steeling themselves up for the forthcoming confession to their creator and father. A short time later, the brilliant doctor came down the stairs.

"Good morning Sensei," said Roll sweetly as she handed him the newspaper from the porch. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, very," He replied. "Thank you my dear." He sat down across from his male creation and opened up his paper. "Good morning Rock-kun."

"Morning Light-sensei," Rock replied.

Roll handed the doctor his coffee and sat down next to Rock. "Breakfast will be just a minute more."

"Hmm, good," The doctor said with mild interest as he sipped his coffee and became engrossed in his paper. Rock and Roll sat nervously across from Light, unsure of how to break the ice. He eventually took notice of the thick silence that had built up at the dining table and looked up from his paper to notice the two nervous looks emanating from their faces. He put down his coffee and paper and looked at his two "children" with concern. "Is everything alright you two?" He asked.

"No!" replied Rock quickly. Then he recoiled a bit. "At least… not really."

Roll, pushing down the butterflies that somehow found their way into her fuel processor, spoke next, "Sensei… Tou-san, we have something we need to tell you."

"Yes?" Light replied. "What is it?"

Roll and Rock looked nervously at one another, then at the table.

"Come now," Light implored. "You two know you can tell me anything."

Rock lifted his head and looked over as Roll did the same. He then looked at his "father" and said plainly, "Roll-chan and I are in love."

The doctor's face twisted into a curious look. It was as if he was trying to discern a possible meaning of Rock's statement other than the intended one.

When Roll saw this, she reached out her hand for Rock's, which he took and placed on the table. "We're in love…" she said, "… with each other."

The doctor's face became unreadable for a time as this news hit home. Neither Roll nor Rock could tell what he was thinking or his emotional state. Then he sighed, sipped his coffee and said, under his breath, "Damn."

Roll's head dropped in disappointment. Rock looked at her with concern and tenderly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He then looked at Light-Sensei very seriously and said, "Sensei, we understand if you don't approve, but we aren't going to let you do anything to us to try and 'fix' this. If you can't accept that then we'll just leave."

"What?" Asked Light in confusion. Then realizing his words, waved his hand in a comforting fashion. "No, no, you misunderstood. That wasn't what I meant at all. That was… for a less important reason."

Roll looked up, a few artificial tears in the corners of her eyes, but a small trace of hope in her expression.

Rock looked at the scientist in shock. While this was the answer he had prayed for it had still caught him off guard. _Wait, _He said to himself, _we still don't know for sure how he really feels about this. Best to not jump to conclusions._ "Sensei, what does that mean? How do you feel about all this?"

Light scratched his head. "To be honest," he said. "I'm not all that certain how I feel. To be sure the concept of you two falling in love, especially with one another, is one I have never put much thought into. Of course I designed you with the emotional capability to love, but the perimeters of attraction were designed to develop on their own from a few basic guidelines which I had set for you." He looked at them, and with a face of both caring and concerned he said, "But regardless of my personal feelings, I would never try to impede on your free will or tamper with your emotions. I gave you these things so you could find happiness. If this makes you happy, then you have every right to feel as you wish to feel. And I have no right to intervene."

A smile broke out on both the androids' faces at the doctor's speech. Then Roll's disappeared as she asked, "But isn't this wrong? This is incest, isn't it? Aren't there laws against that?"

The doctor sat more upright. "That all depends," Said the doctor, "on one's personal point of view. Incest, in our society, is considered immoral and is indeed illegal… but only to humans. In truth there are no cultural or societal laws that deny robots constructed by the same person to fall in love. This is primarily because there is no real precedent for it, as you two are the first to have true emotional capability (after Blues-san). In truth, many of the traditions that bind humans, as far as our social interactions, do not really apply to robots. Even though you consider yourselves brother and sister, the truth is that the only relation you have is your basic construction, which could be said of a normal, previously unrelated human couple. The fact that you were created by me has nothing to do with it because anyone with my schematics of one of you could have also created you and there might be no real difference. In the end, all that anyone should care about is that you two are happy and that's all there is to it."

Happy tears rolled down Roll's face as she smiled and jumped up to hug her creator. "Arigato, Tou-san."

Rock smiled, happy at how all this had turned out. Then his olfactory sensors picked up a hard burning smell. Then something struck his realization. "Roll-chan, breakfast!"

"KAMI! I forgot!" She shouted as she released Light-sensei and ran to the stove to try and save her eggs.

(Well, you all asked, now you will finally receive. The next chapter of my popular fanfic. I can't believe how many hits this has gotten. Well, now I've finally updated. If y'all want more, you know what to do.)

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If somebody told you I was just an ordinary fanfiction writer who didn't own Megaman, somebody told the truth. Rock and Roll 

Is it Incest if You're a Robot?

Chapter three

Rock felt immense relief. Light-sensei had just given him and Roll his blessing. Words could not describe how glad he was that his love for his "sister" would not break up their family. Roll had just saved her eggs from becoming brown husks of organic matter and served them to her family. (Rock and Roll only ate as an alternative fuel source in case their primaries gave out and so that they could appear more human-like.)

As they ate, Light began to think further on the current situation. "Rock," he said. "Just out of curiosity, how far have you two gone in this relationship."

Rock nearly choked on his orange-juice. "coff Uh, well…" he replied, unsure how to respond.

"I see," replied the scientist slyly, acknowledging this as a sign of guilt.

"Is that a problem, Sensei?" asked Roll.

"No, no," He replied, "not at all. As I said, there's nothing really against it. I was just wondering. Scientific curiosity."

Rock looked at his creator. The way he said it made Rock think there was more to it than that. But he pushed this aside as a thought for later.

"Well," said Light-sensei as he finished his breakfast, "I best be off. A multi-billion dollar robotics company doesn't run itself (unfortunately)." He got up and grabbed his briefcase from the counter where it had been left by an organizer drone. "I'll be back later tonight, so you'll have the house to yourselves most of the day." He opened the door to the garage. Before he left he turned back to the teen robots and said, "Try to behave yourselves."

"We will," Rock and Roll replied with innocent looks on their faces.

The doctor smiled. "Goodbye," he said as he left.

"Goodbye," the two robots replied. As the door closed, the two young lovers looked at each other and gave each other a look that said, "Yeah right."

Rock leaned in and gave his young love a kiss on the lips. The two shared a sweet kiss for a minute then broke off and smiled lovingly at one another.

Roll stood up and grabbed the dishes off the table. "I'll just take care off these," she said. "Then, we can have some fun," she finished in a seductive tone. She carried the dishes to the sink, making sure to emphasize the swaying of her hips as she walked.

Of course, Rock was extremely turned on by his lover's advances. _I think I want you now my dear_, he thought as a very provocative idea came to his mind. He walked up to one of the house's control pads and increased the opacity of the windows in the house so that the neighbors couldn't see inside. He then waited until Roll was all set up at the sink and was starting to wash when he made his move.

Roll hummed as she worked. Her mechanical heart beat fast as she thought of spending the entire day making love to Rock. As she worked, she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and a cheek against hers. Then—and she really noticed this—she felt a certain something push up against her rear.

She giggled as Rock kissed her cheek. "Rock-kun," she said, "I'm trying to work. What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make your task more enjoyable," he said as one of his hands ran up her almost sinfully short skirt and gave her butt a friendly squeeze.

"Rock-kun," Roll moaned. "The windows. People will see us."

"I took care of that. I used the computer to make them darker so no one can see inside. Total privacy." Rock's had now lifted her skirt up to her slender hips and began to graciously massage her rear through her panties.

"Rock-kun," Roll gasped in pleasure. "You're such a hentai."

"You want it?" he asked as he licked her ear.

"Kami, yes…" Roll said as she began to put down what she was washing.

"Don't," said Rock, referring to the dishes. "Keep working. Just pretend nothing's happening."

"Okay," Roll replied with a light giggle. _I had no idea Rock could be so playful,_ She thought. _Buddha, Kami… whoever, is there any doubt I love this boy?_ She went back to her work, pretending her lover wasn't caressing her ass inappropriately.

Rock released her and bent down to her rear. Already, he could smell her arousal. He admired her underwear clad lower body for a few seconds, noting that these panties were just as cute as the ones from the previous night. Then he leaned in and lightly kissed her butt cheeks, causing Roll to giggle. She immediately stopped however, when she remembered she wasn't supposed to notice his actions. It was hard to do; especially when he began to lick her through her panties. She had to use all her will power to suppress the moan and to keep from dropping the plate she was working on.

Rock pulled her underwear down to her ankles and continued his licking action as she kicked them off. The moans became even harder to force down as Rock's tongue claimed her womanhood. Her vision blurred and she found herself working by touch alone. The desire to rub herself was also hard to suppress, as she was getting more aroused by the second. But she prevailed as she continued to hum away at her work.

Rock stood up silently and unzipped his shorts. He pulled them and his boxers down at the same time. He positioned himself behind her and used his hands to lean her over and give him better access to her pussy. Roll just kept working as Rocks stiff cock rubbed her nether regions. He rubbed her shoulder, and she casually nodded for him to proceed.

He used his hand to guide himself in and with a single thrust filled her void. Roll couldn't hold in the gasp as Rock's manhood penetrated her. He slowly began to move in and out. He steadied her with his hands while hers simply kept working. As his pumping grew faster, Roll lost her resolve some and began to lightly moan with each thrust.

Rock found he liked this little game. It was not only a challenge to see how fast her could get her to break down and drop her acting, it was also a very enthralling way to make love. In a family used room, clothes on, windows which, while tinted, added a sense of being in public. He was really liking this game.

Roll liked it too. Rock thrust into her continuously from the rear, which was quickly becoming her favorite position. His hands left their places on her shoulder and hip and began kneading her tiny breasts through her dress as his dick began to fuck her faster. This new sensation became too much for the robot girl as her hands trembled and their loads dropped lightly into the sink. "Oh, Kami!"

_Yes,_ Rock inwardly cheered as Roll's resolve broke. She pulled his hands away and slipped her arms out of the straps of her dress and then pulled the top of it down, revealing her perky tits. Rock reclaimed them in his grasp and pounded her cunt.

"Fuck me Rock!" Roll shouted. "Fuck Me!!!!!!" Her arms gave out as she tried to hold up her upper body. She dragged herself down to the sink as the pleasure weakened her. "I need your cock Rock! Fuck me! I want you! Fuck me!!!"

"I'm cumming Roll-chan!" Rock replied as he felt it get close.

"Don't… Stop… Fucking…Me…" Roll commanded between gasps, her own climax drawing closer. "FuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmeFuckmeeeeee! Aieee!"

At last, the two came. Rock came harder then he thought possible. Roll was so overwhelmed she nearly passed out.

"I love you," Rock whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Roll sighed, coming down from the euphoria. Rock tried to pull out, but Roll reached back and grabbed his hip, pulling him back into her. "Oh, no you don't," she said. "You're staying in there all day. We're gonna stay like this until Sensei gets back."

Rock thought on it. He doubted they'd be able to keep this up for the several hours that Light-Sensei would be away, but it would be fun to see how long they could keep this sinful pass time going. If you haven't guessed by now, Rock likes challenges.

"Ok Roll-chan," he said with a slightly devious tone. "But, mind if I take care of something first?"

"So long as you do it without pulling out of me," Roll replied.

Rock grinned as he moved his lover so that she was positioned over the table. He laid her body down on her front as he lifted her left leg and began to turn her over. She moaned as her pussy turned around the pivot point that was Rock's cock. Rock successfully turned Roll on her back, putting them into a frontal position.

"I thought spending the day connected like this might go easier if we were like this," Rock said.

Roll raised a playful eyebrow at him. "Is that all?" She asked playfully.

"No," replied Rock as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "It also makes it easier to kiss your beautiful face." He kissed her cheeks and forehead. Then he ran his hands sensually up her sides and lightly grabbed her small breasts. "And it also gives me a better view of your cute little tits.

"Hentai," Roll teased, wrapping her arms 'round his neck and kissing him again.

After that, Rock picked her up off the table, his rod still inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the living room. Neither noticed the cleaning drone that took away his pants and her panties and cleaned up their juices.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Rock asked.

"Sure," said Roll. Then she yelped as, rather than sitting down, Rock fell backwards onto the couch with her on top. This drove her further down on his dick and it sent a slight pain through her body. _Okay, _She thought. _Maybe this plan has some drawbacks. Don't give up now Roll; this is the day you've been waiting for forever._

"You okay anata?" Rock asked as his lover winced.

"Yeah," Roll replied. "Just caught me of guard is all. Come on, let's watch some TV."

Rock rubbed her back comfortingly and grabbed the remote. The two lovers and watched TV mostly in the nude. They would doubtless continue their sexual fun, but not until later. Right now they just wanted to enjoy their time together.

R&R

Dr. Wily sat in his cell. He had been here for some weeks, formulating a way out. Suddenly, the prison guard came to his cell door.

"You have a visitor, Wily-san," said the guard. "A Thomas Light."

_What does that pathetic fool want now?_ Very well.

A short time later, Wily came to the visitor's room. A pane of bullet-proof glass separated him from his rival, Light-Sensei.

"Light-san."

"Wily-san."

The two watched one another cautiously. Light then pulled out a small bank envelope and placed it in the little gift chamber that connected them. Wily was weary of grabbing this package. Even though he knew Light would never try anything so underhanded as to try and poison him or something, he still hesitated out of pride. Finally he took it. When he opened it he was surprised to find two twenties inside. He looked at his former colleague in confusion.

"You were right," Light stated.

Wily was still confused, until a memory surfaced in his mind. He grinned widely with self satisfaction. "I see," he replied finally. "I was right after all. You did make their personalities too compatible. They overcame their morals and fell in love."

"Yes, they did," Light said with a sigh. "In spite of what I thought, emotions can and did overrun morality."

"I'm glad you remembered our little wager from those days. I had all but forgotten."

"I always keep my word," replied Light. "Forty if they ever fell in love. That was the deal."

"Well, I think that's the best forty I ever made," Wily gloated.

Light stood up, "It was good to see you again Albert-san."

"Wait, Light-san," Wily stated. "What are you planning to do about them?"

"Nothing," Light said honestly. "I won't impede on the natural emotional growth of Rock and Roll."

"Huh," Wily huffed. "Just what I thought you'd say."

Light nodded respectfully, "Goodbye Wily-san."

Before he left, he heard Wily shout, "I know it means little coming from a criminal like me, but I think you're doing the right thing!"

Author's Notes: Lemons, lemons everywhere and not a… well, I couldn't think of a clever ending for that. This one came out fast for what I normally do. More and more on the way, plus, a look into the past to see how this forbidden romance truly began. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Is it Incest if you're a Robot?

Chapter four

(Disclaimer, I still don't own Megaman, and I'm not going to any time soon. Severely not for minors folks.)

* * *

After an hour of TV watching, deciding that they had rested up enough, Rock and Roll readied to continue their fun. Roll sat up and finally removed the dress that had been scrunched up around her waist. Rock pulled off his T-shirt and set about massaging his lover's cute breasts. He leaned up of the couch and sucked on her nipples. Roll moaned happily at the attention she got from his mouth and the hands that roamed her other anatomical parts. Her butt received a fair squeezing.

Eventually, Roll ended the foreplay and began moving up and down on Rock's hard on, which hadn't left her pussy since they began in the kitchen. He noticed her movement and reluctantly released her tit from his wanting mouth. He placed his hands on her hips to aide him as he pumped into her hungry pussy.

"Keep sucking Rock," Roll said, noticing he had stopped. "I love it."

Never one to argue, Rock pulled her chest to his face and resumed sucking her tits. As his cock pumped her pussy, his tongue teased her nipples. He switched off from one to the other as he fucked her. Roll just moaned as her brother made love to her.

Yes, Roll still acknowledged in her mind that Rock was her brother. She didn't care, she loved him. All she cared about was that they loved each other. Though the sex was also a good perk.

"Oh, Rock-kun!" She shouted. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly, anata!" Rock replied. He forced her hips down harder on his own. The pumps got faster.

A familiar feeling built inside the two androids. "I'm cumming again Rock!"

"So am I," He replied.

"Fuck! Fuck me hard!" she screamed. "Fuck! Fuck meeeeeee!"

"Roll-chan!"

They came again. It was amazing that they had this much stamina. They had had sex four times now, three times within only a few hours of each other. They collapsed again as Rock held her close, his hard on still inside her as promised.

"I love you, Rock-kun," Roll hummed.

"I love you too," Rock replied. "And I never get tired of saying it. Question though; where did you learn that word?"

"What word?" Roll replied innocently.

"The F-word," Rock said bluntly. "You seem to enjoy asking me to fuck you, especially when I'm already fucking you"

"Oh," Roll replied, "that. Well, I kind of heard it on the radio once or twice. You know, on those stations Sensei doesn't like us listening to. I looked it up and discovered its meaning. Honestly, I wasn't aware I was using it that much. How often did I say it?"

"Try every other word."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Rock replied happily. "It's a real turn-on."

Roll giggled and snuggled up against his chest. "I'll have to swear more often then."

Rock held her close. "I love you so much, Roll-chan. I've loved you for so long."

Roll smiled against his chest. "I think I started loving you the day we first met. Maybe not like I do now, but I'm sure that's where it started. You were so hansom and heroic looking in that armor; like a shining blue knight. I definitely was crushing on you after that. I may have held it down, but I'm sure that's when my feelings started." She looked up and smiled. "I'm sure that love at first sight stuff sounds kind of stupid, but it's true."

Rock just chuckled. "It's no worse than mine."

"Hmm?"

Rock sighed, "I've loved you since before we even met."

Roll laughed. "You're right. That is sillier than mine."

"It's just as true," Rock stated.

"Oh really?" Roll asked. "And just how can you fall in love with someone if you've never even met?"

"I'll tell you…"

Flashback:

Rock had gotten up to check on Light-sensei and Wily-sensei. The scientists had been working late it the night and Rock wanted to make sure they hadn't fallen asleep at their stations at the lab.

Secretly however, Rock also wanted to know what the two doctors were working on. They had kept it a secret from him since the start. He knew it was some new type of robot, but knew nothing beyond that. He walked up to the door of the lab, then noticed it open a crack. For reasons unknown to him, rather than greet his creators, he ran to the side and hid behind a newly opened shipment crate.

"…the new artificial skin grafts should be here in a couple of weeks." Said a voice that belonged to Light-sensei.

"Let's hope they get the tone right this time, the last shipment was practically gray," said Wily's voice.

"Feel like French?"

"Definitely."

As the voices faded away, Rock decided to secretly see what the good doctors were working on. He opened the door to the lab a crack and peered in. What he saw on the assembly table would change his life forever.

On the table was a robot, but not one Rock had ever seen before. The arms and legs and part of the lower body were not covered with any exo-structure, leaving the mechanical skeleton exposed. The upper torso and head had a pale artificial skin graft, molded into a humanoid form. And what a form.

Rock realized after seeing the long blond hair flowing from its head and the shape of its endo-structure, this was not meant to be a male robot. _A female robot?_ Rock had studied data provided to him about females by Light-sensei. He had also been programmed with some basic parameters of attraction, which she was definitely meeting.

He looked intently at the girl robot's face. She had a pretty face, young and with red lips that, he'd bet anything, were soft. Her chest was flat and undeveloped. Obviously she wasn't meant to look much older than he did.

He walked into the lab and up to the inactive frame. Her eyes were closed; she had no sentience yet. _She's even prettier up close._ He looked intently at her. He felt his mechanical heart beat harder just looking at her. Inexplicably, he began to feel himself drawing closer to her. His head hung over hers. His heart beat wildly as he lowered his head and closed his lips over hers. As he thought, her lips were amazingly soft. He broke the kiss and stood up. He felt a rather odd twinge of disappointment that she didn't just wake up like a fairy-tale princess.

He walked off, looking back at the still inactive mechanical girl. His heart beat happily. _I can't wait to meet you, my angel._

End Flashback:

"Of course," Rock continued, "when Sensei said you were going to be my sister, I was very disappointed. I had fallen in love with the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my whole life, and I could never be with her that way. That's why I was so happy when you told me that you shared my feelings."

"Oh, Rock," said Roll, in awe as she lay across his chest. "That's so unbelievably romantic. I had no idea you felt that way all this time. And that kiss… Ooh, I wish I had been active so I could have felt that. That is so incredibly romantic."

"Yeah," Rock replied. "But at least it turned out well in the end."

"Hmm, I'd say very well," Roll said in her seductive tone as she began to move her hips up and down on his member.

Rock caught on fast. "Again?" he said invitingly.

"Yes, please," she said sweetly.

Rock sat up and set her on her back. He slowly backed out and then pushed back in. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle this time around. It was more about the romance then the actual sex. They buried their faces in each other's shoulders and held each other. Rock slowly pumped her maidenhood as he kissed her gently on the neck.

"This feels so nice," Roll said. "Rock-kun…"

Rock braced himself up and looked at her. "What is it anata?"

"Kiss me," she said. "Like you did that day. Kiss me just like that."

Rock smiled as Roll closed her eyes. He slowly leaned down over her. He looked at her calm face as she waited. Then he took her lips in his, just as he had that day. The kiss was long and soft, just two pairs of lips pressing together, nothing more. And yet, it meant more to them then that. It was like they were connecting to that event that had, for Rock, begun the feelings they experienced together.

When Rock broke the kiss he opened his eyes to find hers still closed. Then they fluttered open, as if she was just waking up from a dream and smiled her angelic smile right up at him. Rock smiled back, then kissed her again more fervently. They kissed deeply as Rock increased the pace of his loving.

He broke the kiss. "I love you Roll-chan."

"I love you too Rock-kun," she replied, then she pulled herself up by his shoulders. She whispered into his ear, "Rock-kun…"

"Hai, Roll?"

She giggled naughtily. "Fuck me," she said in a sing-song tone.

Rock knew why she said it, and it worked. He gave her a few fast pounds before resuming his regular pace. She said it again, and again he responded. It continued like this for a time. Eventually Rock just pounded her hard automatically, but she still urged him on saying, "Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me!" in time with his thrusts.

Rock felt himself about to burst again. "I'm gonna come Roll-chan!"

Roll simply nodded her head and continued to shout, "Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckfuckfuckfuck… FUCK!"

Rock felt Roll's walls clamp as she came. The pressure caused him to respond. He came inside her just as she came. He collapsed, exhausted, on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his body.

"Kami, I love you Rock-kun," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. He groaned a bit in exhaustion. "Can we take a break though? I'm not sure I can go another round just yet."

"Sure baby," Roll said with equal exhaustion. "I could use a time out too."

Rock pulled out of her body. Roll moaned in slight pain. She hadn't expected it to feel so sore. _Guess that's what I get for non-stop fucking._

The two cuddled up on the couch, relishing the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. It would a couple of hours before they would be ready to continue.

Author's Notes: I'm glad people have been calling for more of my stuff. This may be the fastest succession of posts I've ever pulled off. More on the way. R&R.


	5. Stop asking me to continue this

I am never working on this project again. Please stop asking about it. Thank you.


End file.
